cameosfandomcom-20200213-history
Heisler
Heisler is a fictional brand of beer produced by ISS. Appearances *''3: The Dale Earnhardt Story'' *''Accidentally on Purpose: In the episode "The Third Man". *American Pie Presents: Band Camp'' *''Beerfest: Several cans and bottles of Heisler are seen at the party. *Bionic Woman'' *''Blue Bloods: Heisler beer is seen in the episode "Privilege" (Season 1, Episode 3) and at the end of episode "What You See" (Season 1, Episode 5). *Blue Mountain State: Heisler beer is seen in nearly every episode through 2 seasons of the show. *Bones: Heisler beer is seen in the episodes, "The Man With the Bone" (Season 1, Episode 18) and "The Woman in Limbo" (Season 1, Episode 22). *Burn Notice: the character Sam Axe, played by Bruce Campbell, is frequently seen drinking a bottle of Heisler beer. *CSI: Crime Scene Investigation: In the episode "A Night at the Movies", a Heisler 12 pak is central to the 2nd murder case and is the source of the "99 bottles of beer" ditty sung by the lab tech Greg. *CSI: Crime Scene Investigation: In the episode "Sounds of Silence", Heisler beer can be seen in a refrigerator at a crime scene. *CSI: Miami: In the episode "High Octane", Heisler beer bottles are collected from a crime scene and analyzed at the crime lab. *Dark Blue: In the episode "Venice Kings", a character carries a case of Heisler beer. *Desperate Housewives: In the episode "There's Always a Woman", Karen McCluskey (played by Kathryn Joosten) asks her sister, Roberta (played by Lily Tomlin), for a "cold brewski". Roberta hands Karen a can of Heisler beer. In the episode "Home is the Place", Karen McCluskey drinks a can of Heisler beer in the waiting room of a doctor's office. In the episode "Everybody Says Don't" (Season 5, Episode 23), Roberta drinks a can of Heisler light beer for breakfast while speaking on the telephone. *Dollhouse: Heisler beer is seen in the episode "Ghost". *Eli Stone: In the episode "Heartbeat", the characters Eli (played by Jonny Lee Miller) and Nathan (played by Matt Letscher) Stone drink Heisler beer on a balcony. *Everybody Hates Chris'' *''Four Kings'' *''Gary Unmarried'' *''Ghost Whisperer'' *''Ghost World: The character Doug buys them from the supermarket calling it "Nature's nectar, wake up juice". *Happy Endings: In the episode "The Shershow Redemption", Max spills a bottle of Heisler beer. *Hell Ride: Bikers are seen throwing empty Heisler bottles in to a grave. Heisler beer is also served at a bar. *Heroes: In the episode "Strange Attractors", Matt Parkman drinks a bottle of Heisler Gold Ale, which affects Sylar, who is trapped in Matt's mind. *House of Payne'' *''How I Met Your Mother: In the episode "The Playbook". *Hulk'' *''K-Ville: In the episode "No Good Deed", the characters Marlin Boulet (played by Anthony Anderson) and Charlie Pratt (played by Derek Webster) each drink a bottle of Heisler beer in a bar. *The League: In the episode "The Kluneberg". *Letters to God: Approximately twenty minutes in, Heisler Gold Ale can be seen on the counter in Brady McDaniels' apartment. *Lie To Me: In the episode "Bullet Bump". *Mad Love: In the episode "Friends". *Malcom in the Middle: Heisler beer is seen in the episode "Hal's Friend". *Monster: Heisler beer is seen in many bar scenes. *My Name Is Earl: Heisler beer is seen in many episodes and frequently consumed by characters. *The Pretender: In the episode "Murder 101" (Season 3, Episode 9), Jarod (played by Michael T. Weiss) spikes Heisler beer with a sedative in a plan to get a confession from two guilty students. *Prison Break: In the episode "The Message", the character Charles "Haywire" Patoshik, played by Silas Weir Mitchell, purchases Heisler beer for two teenagers. In the episode "Selfless", Alexander Mahone (played by William Fichtner) and Fernando Sucre (played by Amaury Nolasco) drink bottles of Heisler Beer. The Heisler bottles they drink from are green glass rather than the usual brown glass. *Privileged: Heisler Beer is seen in the pilot. *Players *The Rainmaker'' *''The Recruit'' *''Raising Hope: Heisler Beer cases are shown in the attic in the episode "Mongooses". *Reno 911!: Heisler beer bottles can be seen in the background of several bar scenes. *The Riches: In the episode "Trust Never Sleeps," a six-pack of Heisler beer can be seen when Di Di Malloy (played by Shannon Marie Woodward) opens the refrigerator. *Star Trek: Enterprise: In the episode "Carpenter Street", Heisler beer can be seen in a character's refrigerator. *Stealing Harvard'' *''Still Standing'' *''Superbad'' *''The Shield'' *''Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles: In the episode "Heavy Metal", George Laszlo (played by Garret Dillahunt) drinks Heisler beer while cooking food in a microwave. In the episode "Self Made Man", Heisler beer is seen in a bucket of ice at a party. *Terriers'' *''Training Day'' *''Trust Me: In the episode "Damage Control", Conner (played by Tom Cavanagh) drinks a bottle of Heisler beer in a bar with Sarah (played by Monica Potter). *Two and a Half Men'' *''Tyler Perry's House of Payne'' *''Ugly Betty: In the series' closing episode "Hello Goodbye", Bobby (played by Adam Rodríguez) is seen with a bottle of Heisler on two occasions. *The Unit'' *''United States of Tara: Heisler beer is seen in the episode "Revolution". *The Vampire Diaries: It is seen in the episode "Bloodlines". Damaon and Elena drink while at Bree's bar. *Veronica Mars: In the episode "Weevils Wobble But They Don't Go Down", Heisler beer is consumed by characters while at the beach. *Workaholics'' *''Weeds: In the episode "If You Work For a Living, Then Why Do You Kill Yourself Working?", Heisler beer is consumed by a number of characters on Silas' 18th birthday. *White Collar: In the episodes "Flip of the Coin" and "Forging Bonds", Agent Peter Burke is seen drinking a can or rather a bottle of Heisler beer while sitting in Neal Caffrey's apartment. Heisler beer is also seen in the episode, "Bad Judgment". *Won't Be Lonely Long'': A music video by country artist Josh Thompson. Heisler beer is consumed and shown multiple times, in bottles as well as cans. See also * Heisler Beer on the Fictional Companies wiki. Category:Fictional companies